


Palabras que no se pronuncian

by kanjo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mind Reading, MindReader!Hiccup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup podía escuchar aquellas palabras que no habían salido de los labios, que sólo se acaban de formar en las cabezas de sus autores. Jamás, ningún pensamiento le había calado tan profundo como cuando tuvo acceso a la mente de un dragón, un dragón al que él mismo había derribado. Después de eso, toda su vida cambiaría. MindReader!Hiccup AU. TOOTHCUP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras que no se pronuncian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucia Campos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucia+Campos).



> Nota: Regalo de Frigg-Secreto para Lucia Campos del grupo de Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma". ¡Espero que te guste! También viene incluído el fanart de la portada en el pack-de-regalo :P Espero que no te moleste que no tenga slash, quise mantenerlo apto para menores, jiji.

 

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III había sabido que era diferente desde muy pequeño. Y no era el único que lo sabía, por como era tratado en Berk, uno supondría que ellos también conocían su secreto. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que lo trataban diferente era otro: siempre había sido más pequeño, más débil que los demás vikingos. Y aunque Hiccup reconocía que esto era verdad (no tenía cómo negarlo),  había algo que el resto no sabía. Algo que lo hacía aún más diferente a todos los de la isla, y que Hiccup jamás había contado.

Y es que Hiccup sabía oír. Pero no como todo el mundo lo hacía. Hiccup no sólo oía las palabras de los demás, él podía escuchar mucho más que eso. Hiccup podía reconocer las reales palabras detrás de las que se pronunciaban con la boca. Hiccup podía ver las imágenes que describían las palabras como si estuviese viéndolas en persona.Hiccup podía oír lo que los otros pensaban.Había partes buenas y malas con esto. Por un lado, nunca resultó difícil controlar su "don" porque lo tenía desde que tenía memoria, el parte de él y tan natural como respirar. Por otro, la real dificultad era evitar que el resto de la gente se diera cuenta que sabía sus secretos, cada idea que cruzaba sus mentes mientras estuviesen a su alrededor.Una de las partes positivas, creía Hiccup, es que por algún motivo, suerte tal vez, jamás había sido descubierto. Aunque quizás algunos errores infantiles (como responder preguntas y comentarios que la gente aún no había dicho en voz alta) sólo habían contribuido a que lo vieran con malos ojos, jamás alguien había llegado a la conclusión real, jamás alguien se había cruzado con la verdad.  
Una de las partes negativas, era principalmente que al no ser muy bien apreciado entre los vikingos, atraías pensamientos negativos hacia ti. Es decir, Hiccup creía sinceramente que nadie en su sano juicio querría saber lo que los demás pensaban de él. Al menos, no las cosas malas.Stoick, su padre, lo amaba, eso él lo tenía claro; Gobber consideraba a Hiccup como a un hijo. Pero ambos tenían pensamientos poco halagador es sobre él. Se preguntaban cuándo dejaría de ser tan raro. A medida que Hiccup crecía, los pensamientos se hacían más sombríos, y ya varias veces había sorprendido a Stoick mirándolo con expresión triste y preguntándose mentalmente si podría sobrevivir sin él. Su padre sospechaba que el pueblo no aceptaría a su hijo como jefe si algún día fallecía. Se preguntaba si elegirían a uno más fuerte, y si aquél nuevo jefe permitiría que el verdadero heredero de Stoick siguiera con vida o si se sentiría amenazado por su derecho de sangre al puesto de jefe.Gobber sólo se preguntaba si Hiccup sobreviviría. En él podía escuchar pensamientos más maternales, de alguna forma. Su misión en la vida era proteger a Hiccup.—Voy a encerrar al chico antes de que se haga daño intentando matar a un dragón —pensaba Gobber ante el peligro.Aquellos instintos protectores conmovían a Hiccup, pero también se alegraba de poder escuchar sus planes para poder escabullirse antes de ser encerrado.Y también estaban los demás chicos. Snotlout pensaba que Hiccup era patético, pero también le agradaba que fuese así, pues pensaba que quizás la gente se daría cuenta que él era el vikingo más valioso, soñaba con ser jefe.Tuffnut encontraba que la existencia de Hiccup era un especie de hecho curioso-divertido. Que el hijo jefe y heredero de Berk fuese un chico pequeño y flacucho, que no podía ni siquiera levantar un mazo, era lo más hilarante que podía pasar. Por lo demás, poco le importaba Hiccup, a menos que pudiese jugarle alguna broma. Su hermana pensaba parecido, y le fascinaba el hecho de poder ser más fuerte que él (Ruffnut dedicaba una gran parte de sus pensamientos a compararse con otros hombres y a enumerar en todo lo que era mejor que ellos). A veces Hiccup había sorprendido a la chica pensando que él era lindo. Que si no fuera tan patético quizás valiera la pena, casarse y tener hijos. Hiccup intentaba bloquear aquellos pensamientos, porque Ruffnut era rara, y también porque era un poco decepcionante que la única chica que fantaseara con casarse con él usara frases mentales como "sólo si fuese más vikingo..."De entre todos, el mejor, quizás, era Fishlegs, quien por un lado, no consideraba patético a Hiccup en lo absoluto, pero por el otro, tampoco había pensado siquiera en intenta pasar más tiempo con él, o hacerse su amigo. Hiccup sospechaba que Fishlegs no quería que los demás pensaran que era patético por juntarse con él, pero jamás había sorprendido al rubio pensando aquello, así que le concedía el beneficio de la duda.Definitivamente la peor era Astrid. La chica no sólo lo consideraba patético, sino que al mismo sentía lástima por él. Y aunque los sentimientos de la chica eran más parecidos a los instintos protectores que sentían su padre o Gobber (y por ende, no debería considerarlos "malos"), a Hiccup le dolía en el alma escuchar a Astrid pensar lo injusto que era que los demás lo molestaran, pero que la muchacha jamás hubiera levantado un dedo para apoyarlo, o para evitar que se metieran con él.  
El resto de la aldea pensaba cosas parecidas, que Hiccup era patético, que era una lastima que el vástago de Stoick fue así y no hubiese heredado la fuerza de su padre. Qué cuándo se desharían de él, o si algún día dejaría de ser así de torpe, de meterse en tantos problemas. Que por qué no parecía ni un poco arrepentido cada vez que toda la aldea era perjudicada por sus payasadas. Otros pocos no le prestaban atención en lo absoluto. Todos rogaban porque la salud de Stoick se mantuviese bien, y que le quedaran mil años más de vida, para no tener que ver a Hiccup manejando la aldea y arruinando sus vidas de una vez por todas.Uno de los grandes problemas de Hiccup, es que además de poder escuchar los pensamientos, a veces también las sensaciones y deseos se metían en su mente, y por unos segundos Hiccup pensaba que eran sus propias emociones, antes de darse cuenta de que eran ideas ajenas que simplemente habían invadido su mente. Había un sinnúmero de emociones y sentimientos en Berk. Los vikingos eran seres pasionales. Las emociones los guiaban en sus acciones día a día; un momento estaban aterrados por el siguiente ataque de dragón, y al rato les invadían las ansias de sangre, de atravesar la gruesa piel de un dragón con sus propios dientes.Sí, chicos rudos esos vikingos.Hiccup quería pensar que él también lo era. A veces se dejaba embriagar con emociones ajenas, y se convencía que esas ganas de luchar contra el mundo eran deseos de su corazón.Y así fue como una noche, con una catapulta hecha por él mismo en el taller, derribó a un dragón. No podía creer su buena suerte cuando dio al blanco; por supuesto, nadie le creyó cuando le contó a su padre y al resto de la aldea. Ni siquiera le creyeron sólo porque lo creían imposible. No, la verdad es que no lo creyeron simplemente porque él era Hiccup, y ¿cómo alguien como Hiccup podría haber atrapado a un Night Fury?Así que a la mañana siguiente fue en busca de la bestia con toda la intención de matarla y arreglárselas para llevar el cuerpo o alguna parte de él de vuelta a Berk para que todos le creyeran de una vez por todas.Y resulta que sí encontró al dragón. Enredado en cuerdas, inmóvil. Muerta.***Los dragones siempre habían estado envueltos en una nube de misterio para Hiccup. Con los animales, Hiccup no podía escuchar nada. Incluso si se concentraba e intentaba sentir algo proveniente de alguno (una gallina, por ejemplo), su mente se quedaba en blanco, como si eso fuese justamente lo que el animal pensaba. Nada. Vacía. A Hiccup le encantaba, pues significaba que entre animales podía encontrar paz y por una vez podía estar solo en su cabeza, sentirse una persona normal.Los dragones, en cambio, proyectaban fuertes emociones; a veces mucho más fuerte que el resto de la gente. Hiccup podía sentir su llegada sólo por las emociones externas. El pánico y excitación del pueblo; la furia, hambre y tenacidad de los dragones. Hiccup les temía, sus emociones eran fuertes e incluso más ajenas que las de los humanos. Con las personas, sentía sus pensamientos y sensaciones, y eran familiares, humanas.Lo que podía ver y sentir de los dragones, en cambio, era completamente distinto, inhumano. No podía distinguir pensamientos coherentes, pero las sensaciones bestiales eran muy poderosas; los dragones llegaban a Berk junto con una lluvia de emociones que Hiccup no podía contener, no podía alejar de sí. En secreto, incluso culpaba a este torrente de emociones a que Gobber quisiera encerrarlo cada vez que llegaban los dragones, para que no hiciera algo estúpido. Pero, ¿cómo no hacer algo estúpido cuando se sentía más temerario que nunca, envuelto en una nube de ferocidad dragonil? Hiccup les temía porque parecían no pensar, parecía que estaban controlados por una fuerza mayor, divina, todos los dragones sintiendo las mismas emociones al mismo tiempo; actuaban como un equipo, un ejército perfecto, una locura que sólo había visto en las mentes retorcidas del ejército Berserker, que Hiccup había descubierto, usaban una poderosa droga para entrar en dicho trance.Y ahora Hiccup estaba aquí, frente a un dragón gigantezco, aunque quizás más pequeño que otros, negro como la noche, y muy muerto. Se acercó unos pasos y se encontró con la primera sorpresa: podía sentir algo, como un pequeño zumbido recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde la dirección de la bestia. Apenas acababa de registrar la posibilidad de que el dragón estaba vivo cuando le invadió el miedo. Si no estaba muerto, había que matarlo rápidamente, antes que se pudiera defender. Dio unos pasos más y levantó la daga que tenía en sus manos. Hiccup no podría explicar con palabras lo que sucedió en ese momento, fue tan sólo un instante. Un gran ojo brillante y verde se abrió y al mismo tiempo una oleada de imágenes y sensaciones casi le hacen perder el equilibrio. El dragón estaba furioso, pero también le veía, a él, Hiccup. Le veía como nadie le había visto antes. Hiccup podía ver en los pensamientos del dragón, y el dragón sólo le veía, veía a Hiccup y su mente estaba llena de él. Hiccup se veía a sí mismo, con una daga en las manos, asombrado, asustado, tembloroso.El dragón tenía miedo, pero también estaba intrigado por el muchacho ante él. En un segundo, Hiccup sintió algo que jamás antes había sentido. Fue como si el dragón le dejara entrar a su cabeza a propósito. Por un segundo Hiccup fue el dragón, y vio a través de sus ojos, y sintió el dolor de su cuerpo, el dolor de su alma.  
Al darse cuenta que no podría matarlo, pues sería casi como matarse a sí mismo, dejó que su cuerpo se impulsara, sin pensar. Cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban al dragón, y al momento siguiente su cuerpo había se golpeado con fuerza contra una roca, pues el dragón se había lanzado sobre él, y le miraba. Le miraba con rabia.Hiccup tuvo la seguridad de que iba a morir. Cerró los ojos.Y sintió  _deseo_. Deseo como jamás había sentido. Cuando abrió los ojos, el dragón ya se había ido.  
Hiccup aún sentía el deseo, una lujuria ajena y extraña en su mente y cuerpo. No sabía de dónde había salido y al mismo tiempo se sentía decepcionado. Supo que la sensación no había sido propia, pero se había sentido más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, así que le hacía dudar. ¿Podía ser que él también hubiera sentido deseo? ¿O era sólo del dragón?Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?Era una idea ridícula. ¿Era siquiera posible? ¿Era posible que un dragón pudiese sentirse... atraído físicamente hacia un humano?Hiccup no sabía el motivo, pero podía sentir aún _lujuria_  en su cuerpo, como si le hubiese invadido, como una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y terminantemente fatal. Sentía que nunca se curaría. Su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía moverse. Sentía picazón en su entrepierna, una erección amenazando con mostrarse. Y esto debía estar mal, esto no debía suceder. Esto era malo, muy malo. Esto no podía estar pasando.—Esto debe ser una pesadilla.Pero ya había pasado. Así que, aquí estaba Hiccup, con su juvenil miembro semi erecto y el corazón a mil por hora, anhelando secretamente volver a sentir lo que fuese que había sido eso. Con miedo y excitación mezclándose en su corazón. Aterrado ante la idea de tener una erección  _por un dragón_.Esa tarde volvió a la aldea decidido a olvidarse completamente de todo. Trabajó más concentrado que nunca, e hizo caso omiso de Gobber, quien por supuesto había notado que de pronto su discípulo estaba escuchando y haciendo lo que le decían.—¿Qué sientes al derribar un dragón? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.—Oh —contestó Gobber—, es increíble. Muy placentero. Ya lo verás, sé que algún día lo sentirás, Hiccup.Hiccup hubiese querido decir que ya había sentido el placer, pero quizás no habría sido muy inteligente. Por más que quisiera engañarse, sabía que no era el hecho de haber derribado al dragón que le hacía sentir así; había algo más, algo en los ojos del dragón, algo en la conexión que habían tenido. Algo que le hacía excitarse sólo por recordarlo.En la noche, Hiccup forzó a su cabeza a llenarse con pensamientos ajenos, cualquiera que pudiera escuchar. Todo para no dejar que su mente se desviara hacia pensamientos más peligrosos... Se quedó dormido junto con los pensamientos de su padre, que estaba preocupado por la cantidad de ovejas y gallinas que quedaban. Había decidido que iba a apartar huevos para que empollaran, Hiccup dejó de estar consciente después de eso.Por supuesto, Hiccup no controlaba sus sueños. Y el dragón negro de ojos verdes, ese Night Fury, por supuesto que estuvo en ellos. Cuando despertó, ya no hubo caso en fingir que no deseaba adentrarse en el bosque e intentar encontrar nuevamente al dragón. Supuso que ya se habría ido de la isla, que su búsqueda sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero se decidió a ir de todas formas, pues si no lo hacía, no podría volver a dormir en paz nunca más. Y no era agradable despertar con humedad en el pantalón por haber soñado con un dragón enojado; aunque no podía negar ya más que deseaba sentir... lo que sea que hubiese sido aquello que había sentido. Ese deseo de algo más, de algo que jamás había imaginado. De aquello que le hacía acalorarse y sentir sus mejillas arder. Quería volver a sentirlo, porque temía que ahora que lo había experimentado en tanta magnitud, nada más lo podría satisfacer el resto de su vida, con nadie más.A diferencia de sus sospechas, encontró al dragón cerca del lugar donde lo había visto por última vez. Le observó desde lejos, sin querer arriesgarse a que le atacara de nuevo, pero deseando acercarse lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que había en su mente. El dragón estaba dando vueltas como si intentara ir a algún lado, mas no se apartaba realmente; pronto Hiccup se dio cuenta que el dragón estaba herido. Sintió culpa como nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera esa vez que había incendiado la mitad de su casa. Por un lado, había querido matar al dragón, así que... ¿Qué importaba si estaba herido? Por otro lado, el dragón no le había hecho daño al atacarlo, se había marchado y le había dejado con vida, e incluso más que sólo eso... Había sentido cosas... extrañas... con él. No sólo el mini ataque de pasión, sino... Hiccup había entrado en la cabeza del dragón. Como si hubiese sido el dragón, por un segundo. Ese tipo de conexión no lo había experimentado jamás, nunca antes se había sentido transportado hacia otra mente. La curiosidad lo mataba, e incluso de no tener un motivo mucho más... lujurioso, de todas formas hubiese querido aprender más sobre ello.  
Aquel día Hiccup se fue con el corazón en la mano. Una mezcla de culpa, curiosidad, y saber que estaba haciendo algo prohibido. No sólo no había matado al dragón, sino que estaba preocupado por él, y sentía cosas que no debería sentir por algo... no humano. Algo que no era humano, ni hembra-mujer, además.Al día siguiente, Hiccup volvió con una gran canasta de pescados robados, y se acercó con sigilo hasta el dragón. Esta vez no sintió nada, sólo el ligero zumbido de una mente cerca de la suya. El dragón le miró, pero no le prestó atención. Aquello, Hiccup no lo esperaba. Había fantaseado un poco, como que el dragón le recibiría como a un viejo amigo, entre las fantasías más optimistas; o que le atacaría, entre las más pesimistas; (y también habían habido  algunas fantasías que sólo se había permitido entretener durante la noche, con una mano entre las piernas; pero que ahora no pensaría en ellas).Desde esta distancia, Hiccup podía apreciar la verdadera magnificencia del dragón, y ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Siempre había estado entrenado para ver a los dragones como bestias peligrosas a las que había que eliminar como a cualquier otra plaga. Ahora, frente a este enorme reptil de brillantes escamas negras, elegantes alas y brillantes ojos verdes, podía notar cuán bello era. Qué ciego había estado, qué ciegos estaban todos. Su corazón se rompía al recordar cada dragón que alguna vez había visto muerto, incluyendo a este hermoso espécimen que estaba delante, al que también había creído haber visto sin vida. Los dragones tenían una carne dura e insípida, pero sus pieles eran duras y resistentes al fuego, así que los cadáveres eran despellejados por sus asesinos. Antes Hiccup siempre había compartido la felicidad general del pueblo, ahora la simple imagen mental le hacía tener náuseas.De esa forma Hiccup comenzó lentamente a acercarse al dragón, curioso y lleno de esperanzas. Le ofreció comida, e intentó hacerle saber que estaba a salvo con él. Lanzó su daga lejos, e intentó empujar sus propios pensamientos hacia el dragón para comunicarse. También lo nombró; Toothless. Quiso creer que había formado un vínculo cuando pudo por primera vez poner su mano en la cálida cabeza escamosa, inesperadamente suave; mas el dragón siempre se alejaba al final, como evitando siquiera mirarle a los ojos.Cuando no estaba con Toothless, Hiccup tenía que hacer cosas para complacer a su padre. Entrenar con el resto de los chicos de su edad, por ejemplo. Una noche, Gobber les contaba cómo un dragón sin cola era un dragón derribado, y que un dragón derribado era un dragón muerto. Hiccup comenzó esa misma noche a pensar cómo hacer que Toothless volviera a volar. Lleno de dudas, y un miedo terrible de que una vez que el dragón pudiera volar, jamás lo volvería a ver. Y aunque jamás había vuelto a sentir ese deseo del primer encuentro, el pequeño vikingo aún sentía algo, una chispa entre humano y dragón que no quería dejar de poseer.Los pensamientos del dragón no dejaban de sorprender a Hiccup. Eran diferentes a los de cualquier humano que hubiese conocido. Cuando tenía hambre, toda su mente se enfocaba a buscar comida, a olfatear el aire. Hiccup sentía lo que Toothless sentía, a pesar de que era él mismo el que tenía en sus manos una cesta de peces, era a través de la nariz del dragón que sentía sus aromas; en la mente del dragón dejaban de existir las imágenes, tan comunes en las mentes humanas, y en vez de ellas habían más sentidos, aromas, sensaciones, hambre. Cuando Toothless estaba hambriento, Hiccup sentía a su propio estómago rugir. Aquel tipo de conexión le asustaba tanto como le intrigaba.

Al final, resultó que volar era lo que le hacía falta a Toothless. Cuando Hiccup finalmente ideó un mecanismo para dejar que el dragón se elevara nuevamente, todo lo que había aprendido acerca de su nuevo amigo cambió. En el aire, el dragón parecía convertirse en otro ser enteramente. Su mente volaba justo como el resto de su cuerpo lo hacía, e Hiccup lo podía sentir también. Tanto la imposibilidad de Toothless de volar sin ayuda, como las ganas que tenía el vikingo de experimentar el vuelo por sí mismo, le hicieron consolidarse como un jinete. Se equipó y entrenó para volar junto a Toothless, y pronto pudo experimentar el aire

junto con el que se había convertido su amigo.Hiccup no podría explicar el tipo de conexión que Toothless y él tenían. Pero aquí en el aire, todo parecía natural. Jinete y dragón eran uno solo, una sola alma atravesando las nubes. Para Hiccup, cada sensación era experimentada al doble, tanto la sensación del aire contra su rostro, como la tensión de sus músculos. Hiccup incluso podía cerrar los ojos y sentir que aquellas alas eran propias, llevándolo por el azul del cielo.Lo que sea que hubiera estado bloqueando a Toothless de sentir el mismo deseo que sintió por Hiccup la primera vez que lo vio, había desaparecido después de volver a sentirse un dragón completo. El vikingo había visto su propia imagen en la mente del dragón múltiples veces; y jamás antes, exceptuando la primera vez, habían estado acompañadas de lujuria. Y aunque Hiccup extrañaba esa sensación que le había invadido la primera vez que se habían conocido, las emociones vividas a diario (como volar, descubrir nuevos lugares, aprender más sobre su amigo) habían ido llenando su mente, desplazando poco a poco el deseo que él mismo había sentido por el dragón. Y después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía pensar que algún día podrían tener algo más? Esta extraña amistad y conexión mental parecía más suficiente para Hiccup.Aún así, este día, en una isla desierta, Toothless estaba tragando pescado con desgana, y el chico había decidido, casi ociosamente, empujar un simple pensamiento en dirección al dragón. Ya antes lo había hecho mientras volaban, "vuela más rápido" pensaba Hiccup, y Toothless parecía entender, pero Hiccup nunca lo sabía con seguridad, siempre cabía la duda, siempre podía ser pura casualidad. Ahora, sin embargo, el pensamiento que había dirigido hacia el dragón era mucho menos inocente. Y Toothless había levantando inmediatamente sus orejas, como escuchando.Tómame, había pensado Hiccup. Palabras que no se podían pronunciar, deseos que nunca serían realidad. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué significaba. Pero Toothless había levantado la cabeza y mirado en dirección al vikingo...Y ahí estaba de nuevo la lujuria, el deseo.—Creo... que sí puedes entenderme, ¿eh, Toothless? —murmuró Hiccup a la vez que el dragón se movía para quedar prácticamente sobre él, imágenes lujuriosas proyectándose desde la mente del Night Fury. Ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse, lo que fuera a suceder, sucedería.Y él no lo detendría, claro que no. Hiccup decidió dejar de pensar y empezó a quitarse la ropa.—Tómame —repitió en voz alta, decidiendo pronunciar sus deseos, sellando su destino. FIN

 

 

 


End file.
